


【SK】今朝有酒 (番外)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】今朝有酒 (番外)

【SK】今朝有酒 (番外)  
☞个人脑洞，私设如山，请勿上升，不喜勿入  
☞大家想看的Krist成年礼！  
稍稍写了一直惦记的主动诱惑版Krist

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

Krist终归不是小酒鬼Kit，他是有家人、有朋友的，Singto不能再像从前那般私藏着他。

虽然Krist也很不愿意离开他的P’Sing，但是爷爷的命令他还是不敢违抗的。

莫名弄得像待嫁的新娘子，什么18岁之前不可以随随便便在别人家过夜，明明以前都可以随便和Bank他们一起的。

Bank:喵喵喵？

别误会，Bank成功成为了暖暖猫咪的新主子。因为我们娇弱的Krist有一点怕猫毛，可是SK又都舍不得猫咪暖暖，就替他找了一个比Best可靠得多饲主。把暖暖放在Bank那，两人要是想它了也随时见得着，真是一举两得。

 

 

而SK呢？

每天夜里只能靠着电话粥度日，掰着手指头算着过这一个月。

K家对Krist这种迫不及待送上门的傻孩子真是无可奈何。这白天不着家，晚上回个家就捧着电话聊到睡着。

真是，没眼看！

Singto这边更难熬，Krist比当小酒鬼的时候更磨人。天天看得见吃不着，心里是没个着落，Krist这个小孩更是分毫不体谅他，可着劲撩他。

 

“呐呐，P’Singto猜猜现在Kit在干嘛？”那头的小奶音勾人得很，隔着电话线都能感受到那软糯甜腻。

“躺在床上了。。被子要盖好，别贪凉生病了。”Singto扯了扯领结，靠坐在沙发上，不放心地嘱咐着小孩，虽然现在贪凉的人估计是他，身子里的火气实在是躁动不安。

“P’Singto真聪明！作为奖励，Kit偷偷告诉P，现在Kit没！有！穿衣服呦~”

“哦咦！Kit！”

“科科科~P’Sing不可以偷偷的自己干坏事哦！就算是小SingSing也全部都是我的呢！”

Singto正想教育一下这个嘴炮坏小孩，Krist已经自顾自地把电话挂了。

Singto叹了口气，划掉了日历本上的今天，而明天的位置画着一颗大大的心，那是Krist的18岁生日。

这又让Singto高兴了起来，轻轻拍拍鼓胀的小兄弟，自言自语道:“就稍微忍耐点吧！”

 

 

 

太阳很快从另一个半球回来，只是相隔不远的两个人头一次觉得，一个白日能有如此漫长。

先是家中长辈帮Krist庆祝了一番，之后又是一大帮朋友搞了个秘密party。

长辈那边还好说，就是这些哥们可没那么容易放过Krist，非要来个彻夜通宵。

我们Krist那叫一个百爪挠心呀！这可不行，他和P’Sing还有约呢！

好不容易从兄弟们那跑出来，Krist也已经被灌了个半醉，走路都有些颠三倒四的。

兄弟们最后难得仗义了一把，说是会替他在长辈那边打掩护，虽然Krist觉着家人大概也知道没出息的自己会干出什么。

想到下午离家时，他的百分百直男哥哥Kim非常严肃地塞给他避孕套和润滑剂，并语重心长地说:“卫生不能忽视。”。啊！真是没想到会经历这种场面呢！

不过，哥，为什么你觉得你弟一定是下面那个呢！

我皮拉娃要做就做攻！老公的攻！

不行了！头晕晕！靠在柱子是歇息一会儿好了！

咦！这个柱子好温暖哦！

仰起迷茫的小脑袋，Krist看见了他心心念念的P’Sing。

“P’Sing~”小孩咧着嘴扑进他的怀抱，醉醺醺的无赖样和当初的小酒鬼别无二致。

“我们回家，Kit。”Singto掂了掂怀里的小醉鬼，揽着他的腰肢扶进了车里。

“回家~回家~”小孩嘴里嘟囔着，手上不安分地去扒Singto的衣服。

Singto只得先哄他，又是拍拍背又是揉揉脑袋。终于小醉鬼在舔了他的P’Singto一脸口水后，安分地系上安全带，让Singto带回了家。

进了房间，Singto给小醉鬼喂了点蜂蜜水，小孩就晃晃乎乎地摸着进浴室要洗澡。

 

冲了澡，感觉醉意也退了不少。Krist的小心思又活络起来，光溜溜地披上浴巾，伸手抓了几把头发弄成随性却不凌乱的模样，拍了拍水嫩嫩的红润脸颊，揣紧哥哥Kim给的安全套和润滑剂，Krist雄赳赳气昂昂地走了出去。

这边的Singto还想着和小孩浪漫一把，把早就准备好的蛋糕礼物带进了卧室，还没装点好，Krist就从背后抱了上来。

“P’Sing~”

Singto扣着Krist作乱的手，一个转身，两个人面对面抱在了一起。

“吃蛋糕吗？虽然今天你肯定吃过了，不过这个是我亲手做的。”

Krist从Singto的咯吱窝下探出小脑袋，看见奶油蛋糕上用红色果酱写着“Kit❤18岁生日快乐！”，一个醉醺醺敞着小肚皮的巧克力迷你小酒鬼Kit躺在上面。

Krist笑弯了眉眼，松开Singto，很认真地许了个愿吹灭蜡烛。接着，微微俯下身，伸出嫩红的的小舌头在奶油上舔了一口。

“味道很好呢~P’Sing。”小孩不好好吃，嫩红灵活的小舌进进出出，故意把奶油沾在饱满的菱唇上。

“P’Sing也尝尝看吧！”Krist亲了上去，那点奶油在两人唇瓣的厮磨里辗转吞咽。

Krist揪着Singto本就松松垮垮的衬衣，软滑的小舌毫不示弱，暧昧的水渍声不断从交缠的唇舌间溢出。

Singto半推半就的让Krist把他推倒在柔软的床垫上，眉眼含笑地看着激吻后气喘吁吁地跨坐在自己身上的小孩还能做出什么惊天动地的举动。

Krist正扒着Singto的衣服，眼睛瞥过床头的“春日醉”，突然笑像只狡黠的猫咪。他凑过来舔舔Singto的唇瓣，贴着那处软软糯糯地开口。

“P’Sing~我们还没喝交杯酒呢~”

Singto沉思了一会儿，腰一发力，揽着Krist撑起了身子，顺着Krist的视线看向“春日醉”，抱过酒坛子对着嘴就倒了一口，而后渡到Krist的嘴里，两人分享了这琼浆玉液。

Singto的手顺着Krist毛茸茸的脑袋向下揉捏细嫩的后颈，安抚着急躁的猫咪。

而Krist却心焦火燎的把手伸向Singto的胯部，一把抓住了鼓胀起来的小狮子。

“唔~”Singto压抑地轻叹了一声。

Krist还嫌不够，扯开Singto的皮带，把沉甸甸的大家伙放出来，瓷白滑腻的手握上去狠狠撸动。

“Kit~”Singto低低呵斥着，小孩抓得用劲，弄得Singto又痛又爽，小狮子高高昂起了头。

“科科科~”Krist顶一张熏红的小脸眯着眼笑得调皮，指尖恶意地弹弄Singto微开的马眼，在Singto的闷哼里摸出衣口袋里的安全套，叼在嘴上，挑着眉眼用一只手配合撕开。

Singto不敢置信地盯着Krist捏着薄薄的套子套到自己狰狞的大兄弟上，套到底还恶意地拉大套子口再放开，让套子“啪”地打在肉柱上。

“哦咦~Kit！”

Krist甜甜一笑，低下头亲了亲上翘的大柱头，黏糊糊的撒娇。

“不许凶哦！Kit会疼你的。”

这要是还忍得住，Singto觉得自己大概是要修仙了。

翻身把小妖精压在身下，润滑剂就从Krist口袋里滑出，Singto哭笑不得的拿起来看了两眼，小孩就已经磨蹭着把自己的浴袍扯开，Singto一看那不着一缕的粉白身子，惊喜是一波接一波。

Singto伸手捏捏已经微微翘起的小Kit，在Krist挺立的小奶头上掐了两下。

“小妖精，内裤都不穿。”

Krist只是科科笑，小手扒着自己的大腿内侧让Singto进一步看清了底下那粉嫩湿润的小口。

“P’Sing，快来喂饱Kit嘛！”

Singto不再和这磨人的小妖精客气，飞快扯开了自己的衣物，抓着Krist的手放到自己涨得青紫的大阴茎上抚慰，手上挤出润滑剂就去探Krist的宝穴。

手指一进去就触到了一枚嗡嗡震动的神奇小东西，Singto屈弯着手指把那个小玩意从Krist紧致湿润的密道了抠了出来。

竟是一枚小小的跳蛋，此时躺在Singto手心里嗡嗡作响。

Krist似乎不满Singto的磨蹭，夹着双腿摩擦着自己取乐。

“Kit刚刚自己偷偷扩张过了？”

“P’Sing，进来嘛！呜～Kit好难受，Kit痒～嗯～好痒～呜呜～”Krist酡红着小脸张着嘴不断呼出热气，像是一条脱水的鱼儿，双腿勾上Singto的窄腰，小手拉着大阴茎往自己的小穴塞。

Singto哪能让自己的宝贝饿成这样，扶着Krist的腰就狠狠顶了进去。。。

Krist高吟了一声，生理性盐水飙出了眼眶。他不自觉地蜷起双腿，指甲狠狠在Singto背上留下痕迹。

粉红软滑的肠肉紧紧缴住了粗硬的大阴茎，高温的小穴里丰沛的汁液立刻冲击了粗大的龟头，极度的舒爽让两人都呻吟出声。

Singto开始大力捅撞着穴心，配合着频率撸动Krist可爱的小肉柱，俯下身去啃咬白皙的胸膛，留下一个个粉红草莓。

敏感点被一齐攻击，Krist害怕地想缩起身子，可身体上无法抑制的麻痒又让他违背心意地哭叫着要Singto狠狠干他。

“P。。P’Sing，好爽！啊啊啊～～用力！啊啊～操到Kit最里面啊啊啊！”

 

。。。。。。

 

Krist不知道自己射了几次了，眼皮已经肿胀的粘合在一起，完全睁不开。身下粉嫩的肉柱头被磨成了深红，带着点刺痛流着稀薄的透明前列腺液。脖颈到胸膛到腰腹，白浊和红痕交错着，右边的奶头被吸到破皮，左边的还受着那个小跳蛋的折磨。

原本紧紧闭合的小菊花现在更是彻底盛开，烂红的肠肉被Singto的大阴茎翻进翻出，底下的床单被各种液体浸透。

又抽插了百来下，Singto顶着Krist的敏感点又射了一回，这回Krist只是抽搐了两下，累得都发不出声。

Singto想起身带小家伙去洗洗，Krist立马又哭着搭上抽筋的小腿要Singto继续做。

Krist好累了，可是似乎只要Singto停止不干他，从骨子里到每一寸皮肉都麻痒难耐。他受不住，抱着Singto一次次叫“老公”，恳求他狠狠地疼爱。

两人性致大得很，在床上厮混了一夜，闹得第二天都下不来床。

等傍晚Krist浑身酸软地爬起来，Singto忙端来了熬好的粥。

小孩这下想起昨晚自己的行为知道害羞了，闹着不让Singto的喂。

他是自己扩张了想给Singto惊喜，但后来那些出格的行为一定是因为“春日醉”啊！

 

P’Sing为什么不阻止Kit啊！Kit不要面子了吗？！哼！睡沙发去吧！

 

 

 

————尾声————

Krist搬到Singto家已经有一段时间了。

至从18岁生日那天失踪了一夜又一天，还联系不上，大家都心照不宣地明白发生了什么，虽然也不是很意外就是了。

SK两个人正式交往同居了。

交往后情事是倒是克制得很，考虑到Krist到底是年纪小，且应以学业为重，Singto对这事苛刻得很，这也闹得小孩每次在床上都格外热情，就是早上起来就害羞不认。

大多时候，两人白天都各自工作上学，晚上在一起吃个黏腻腻的晚餐，然后Singto会辅导Krist功课或带他出去转转，像是普通情侣一样平凡又甜蜜的日常。

他们也时常去看暖暖，虽然每次Krist和暖暖都要隔着老远大眼瞪小眼，果然还是一狮不容有二猫。

 

似乎没有什么特别的，只是其他人大概没有他们相遇时那般的奇妙缘分。

 

两人的小窝里静静呆着的古酒“春日醉”和一个个迷你“小酒鬼”泥塑，偷偷讲述着那个故事。

 

那个幸福的而永远没有结束的故事。

 

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
